1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed primarily to hanging file folders with repositionable tabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hanging file folders with repositionable tabs are relatively commonplace in most offices. In a typical hanging file folder, each end of the paper folder material is folded over a metal channel rod and glued in place. The two metal channel rods protrude laterally from the sides of the folder and rest on supporting end rails. The tabs are attached to the folder at holes along the folded-over portion of the folder. Typical tabs have flexible plastic “wings” on each lateral side, which may be bent and inserted through respective holes in the folded-over portion. The tabs may be removed and repositioned among the various holes along the folded-over paper portion. Users want to reposition the tabs so that they easily viewable. If they are positioned offset from each other in a cascading stair-step arrangement, then many file tabs will be viewable at the same time.
One potential drawback of the typical hanging file folders is that the repositionable tabs are supported only by the folder paper material, and are therefore relatively fragile. Another potential drawback is that the tag must be removed to reposition it to a new location along the rod. This is considered quite inconvenient, as it is a frequent occurrence with users who want to keep their tabs in a cascading order for easy viewing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hanging file folder with repositionable tabs that more sturdily supports the tabs.